Las dos reglas de los Amigos SasuHina - NaruSaku
by Mitsuji Hitsagi
Summary: Naruto es el novio de Sakura y Hinata es su hermana... más desde el paso del tiempo ella a sido muy tímida, lo que pasa es que... "¿Etto... Sasuke-kun vendrá?" " -claro-datteyo'" " -¡hay!"


One Short: Las 2 reglas de los amigos. SasuHina, NaruSaku.

_Reglas:_

La novia de tu amigo tiene bigotes.

La hermana de tu amigo esta re buena.

El día era soleado, la luz iluminaba cada rincón avisando que un nuevo día empezaba.

En una casa grande dos personas eran interrumpidas en sueño por una pequeña señal de luz que le decía que empezaba a amanecer…

Con algo de sueño un chico camino hacia el baño, se mojo la cara y con cansancio abrió pesadamente y lentamente los ojos encontrándose con su reflejo, se sonrío con autosuficiencia y se encamino hacia las escaleras, una oleada de energía entro en su ser al sentir el olor de algo que el amaba, la comida recién hecha y caliente.

Bajo las escaleras mas rápido y se dirigió a la cocina, al entrar se intensifico el estupendo aroma y se encontró con unos largos cabellos que se movían junto al cuerpo de su dueña que bailaba mientras cocinaba y cantaba feliz.

¿? -Oooh hermana ¿Qué prepararas de desayuno? Muero de hambre.

¿?: Rió un poco y luego le sonrió – Sabes… parece que tuvieras un agujero negro en tu estomago, con el que absorbes toda lo comida porque siempre tienes hambre- sonrió nuevamente.

¿? -Pues claro, dattebayo', tengo que comer mucho para estar bien y llenó de energía, a demás el profesor Maito Gai siempre me pide que me esfuerce mucho en Gimnasia porque dice que "Los adolescentes tienen la flama de la juventud en sus ojos" y que es algo ardiente que no se debe desaprovechar- su hermana río cuando él imito la voz de gai-sensei junto a su sonrisa.

¿?- Naruto ten prueba esto- le dio un poco de Ramen casero, a lo que su hermano por poco le come los dedos junto a aquel manjar que le encantaba, había sacado rápidamente de las manos de su hermana un tazón que devoró en segundos.

Naruto: Esta muy rico dattebayo'

¿?- Me alegro que te guste.

Naruto: Aaah Hina-chan ¿ a que vienen esos ojos?.

Hinata: Hermano, ¿podrías contarme otra vez como fue que te volviste novio de Sakura?

Naruto: he a eso, bueno como sabrás ella me rogó desesperadamente porque yo fuera su novio-Se escuchaban unos golpes en la puerta- y después de mucha suplica de Sakura-chan acepte- los golpes iban cesando y Sakura entro y con una vena saltando en su frente golpeo a su prometido y habló- Dile la verdad- Naruto con un Chichón en su cabeza continuo- bueno, yo le roge a Sakura.

Hinata se rió, siempre que naruto contaba esa historia aparecía Sakura de la nada y lo golpeaba para que digiera la verdad, era muy divertido.

Sakura: Hola Hinata, Naruto ven tenemos que ir ya al liceo "Konoha High School" en 30 minutos o llegaremos tarde.

Hinata: Hola Sakura, me voy a cambiar-corrió escaleras arriba.

Naruto: Odio los lunes -_-

Hinata en unos pocos minutos volvió con el pelo arreglado en una colita alta, una campera de Jean, una remera con el símbolo de konoha high school, una pollera a volados blanca, unas botitas blancas, unas caravanas del mismo color y los labios pintados en un tono carmín.

Ella tomo su mochila y se encamino a la puerta.

Sakura: Lindo look Hinata-le sonrió.

Hinata: Lo mismo digo-sonrió mirando a la pelirosa que tenia una bincha roja, una camperita sin mangas igual y unos jeans en un rosa como su pelo, una remera blanca con el símbolo del instituto, un collar con un corazón que tenían la imagen de ella y Naruto juntos y unos zapatos rojos.

Naruto se puso simplemente el uniforme sin rodeos y fue con las chicas.

-Vámonos-dijo él y las chicas lo siguieron.

Llegaron al Instituto 5 minutos antes y se encontraron con sasuke que venia de lo mas normal caminando tranquilamente mientras las chicas lo miraban, suspiraba, tenian corazones en los ojos o simplemente lo seguían.

-Hola Sasuke- casi grito aunque lo tuviera enfrente el hiperactivo rubio.

-dobe no hables tan fuerte.

-hola sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura mientras tomaba el brazo de Naruto.

-a-a e…ho-hola s-sasuke-decía un apenada Hinata mientras pensaba "¿Por qué se sentía siempre tan nerviosa con sasuke cerca?"

-Hola Sakura, Hinata- se acerco al rostro de esta última y le dio un beso en la frente dejándola roja y sonrió de costado.

-Sasuke dattebayo' tenemos que ir a clases ahora o sino me castigaran por saltarme las clases-decía triste el rubio.

En clases Hinata estaba muy distraída mirando por la ventana, hacia mucho tiempo sin ver a sasuke porque este se había ido durante bastante tiempo por problemas con la empresa de su familia y como futuro heredero no podía faltar, aunque claro para él no fue difícil recuperar el tiempo perdido, el tenia unos cuentos "contactos", si "contactos", eran unas chicas muy lindas, aplicadas, inteligentes y que gustaban de él, como la mayoría del instituto (chicas), no sabía porque pero un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

-Flash Back-

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos cuando al ver una escena se ocultó tras un pilar y observo atentamente.

¡Claro, Sasuke-Kun!- decían al unísono tres chicas.

Él sonrió con autosuficiencia y continuó- ¿Cómo podría pagarles este pequeño favor?- con un leve tono seductor puesto que a él le parecían bastante lindas e inteligentes aprovecharía.

Las tres lo miraron con ojos brillantes y luego volvieron a hablar juntas- Con un besó….

Sasuke sonrió cínicamente y le dio a cada una un beso en la frente, parecía dejarlas atontadas. Luego de tal acto continuó su camino, Hinata lo seguía a una distancia segura puesto que ¡si volvía a hacer eso con algunas chicas las mataría o lo mataría!, ¿pero en que estaba pensando? No podía matarlas y mucho menos a él , ¿Qué le pasaba?. Algo con fundida lo siguió y volvió a esconderse.

Una chica ni muy alta ni baja, se encontraba poniendo sus libros dentro de su locar, tenia pelo marrón largo que pasaba su cintura y terminaba un poco más abajo, era un hermoso pelo, unos ojos azules con turquesa muy lindos, su pelo sobre su frente iba hacia el costado izquierdo y un pequeña sonrisa se encontraba en sus labios, después usaba el uniforme una falda y una remera igual de sencilla pero le sentaba muy bien.

Sasuke se posesionó atrás de esta chica y la abrazó por la espalda diciendo su nombre, Mitsuji Hitsagi, a ella solo se le amplió la sonrisa y giro sobre sus pies abrazándolo y mirándolo a los ojos y luego ambos cerraron los ojos y se besaron. Se veían muy lindos y felices juntos pero para Hinata solo se un "clac" dentro de su pecho y luego millones de "clac" dentro de sí.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Hinata no sabia porque pensaba aún en eso había sido hace mucho tiempo y ella se había tenido que ir a Inglaterra por un beca de 7 años, si era muy aplicada, la mejor en todo, nadie la superaba, pero desde que se había ido Sasuke no era tan sonriente, no era tan antipático y se tomaba mucho mejor las cosas, él era feliz, pero todo cambió cuando después de 1 año decidieron cortar su noviazgo porque por la distancia ninguno de los dos podía ser feliz y debían abrirse a otras personas.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el timbre la clase había terminado y genial solo había pensado en Sasuke y no había escuchado ninguna explicación ni anotado nada, un bajón se hizo presenté ¿Qué haría?.

Camino hacia fuera del salón y se topo con naruto y Sasuke que venían hablando.

-¿Cuándo haremos el proyecto?- decía serio pero calmado el azabache.

-Tenemos las vacaciones Teme, lo haremos en ese tiempo, a y ¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa por todas las vacaciones, será mas divertido escuche que estarás solo en tu casa así que ¿¡Qué mejor que venir a mi casa!?- decía todo con gran efusividad.

-Hm Bueno dobe.

-Hina-chan- la tomó del brazo si previo avisó y la jalo junto a Sasuke, tirando de los dos hasta llegar al patio.

-ahhhh- gritaba Hinata mientras Sasuke hacía un gruñido y luego un bufido.

-Hina-chan le dije a Sasuke para venir a casa por todas las vacaciones se quedara con nosotros, ¿no es genial?, no divertiremos mucho.

-¿Ah? Etto n-no…-decía nerviosa, su sola presencia cerca de ella la ponía nerviosa y ahora tenia que estar con él en las vacaciones.

-¿Te molesta Hinata?- La miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras estaba en cunclillas a la altura de ella.

-ehh.. Sasuke…n-no…-pero no pudo terminar porque naruto intervino diciendo "Claro que no le molesta no es así Hina-chan al lo que ella solo dijo un "si".

Si creía que seria difícil con eso se equivocó, al llegar a casa se dijeron donde se quedaría Sasuke con él ya presente ahí con sus maletas para la estadía.

Naruto se apresuro a decir- Yo estaré compartiendo cuarto con Sakura-chan- decía algo sonrojado.

A lo que Sasuke pensó y sonrió internamente- entonces ¿Te molesta compartir tu cuarto conmigo Hinata?.

Sumamente ruborizada- etto n-no.

Y así fue que Sasuke se dirigió a su cuarto guiado por ella y se acomodó.

-Lindo cuarto- dijo haciéndola sonrojar, puesto que si pensaba lo que dijo , no era como se imaginaba que seria un cuarto de una chica, todo rosa, estaba pintado celeste y los muebles eran blancos.

-A-arigato.

Después de eso salieron del cuarto y fueron a comer junto a naruto y Sakura que los esperaban.

Comieron mientras hablaban de todo un poco, disgustaron la comida de Hinata y se fueron a dormir, menos en una habitación.

Hinata fue al baño y se puso su piyama, no podría cambiarse con Sasuke mirándola, salió y lo que observo hizo que quedar roja, Sasuke no tenía su remera, solo unos pantalones y estaba haciendo pesas sentando en la que ahora era su cama.

-¿U-uchiha-sama…. Por qué no tiene su remera puesta?- dijo tartamudeando un poco mientras lo veía estática y su pecho subía y bajaba mientras respiraba profundamente, porque se había quedado sin aire al verlo así.

-Yo duermo así- dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza y luego sonriendo de costado- Lindo piyama- dijo mirando que contaba de un mini-short lila y una Pili del mismo color, observó sus curvas y su pecho que bajaba y subía rápidamente.

Hinata solo abrió la boca como para decirle algo pero nada salió.

Sasuke se le acerco y le corrió un mechón para atrás de su oreja, le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla o eso pareció, le dio un beso muy cerca de sus labios.

-Que duermas bien- dijo y se alejo recostándose en la cama.

-Ella apagó la luz desde su cama haciendo 2 palmas, era bueno poder elegir como hacer su cuarto.

Se toco con la punta de los dedos donde la había dado un beso Sasuke y suspiro mientras miraba que la luz de la luna entraba por su ventana y alumbraba el rostro de un tranquilo pero aun atractivo uchiha. Le miro la cara estaba tan lindo y esos labios la hicieron estremecerse.

Él tiempo pasó y un día tomo algo de valor y se acerco a Sasuke, a su rostro que era iluminado por la luna desde aquel día, lo miró y recordó sus ojos tan profundo y acerco su cara a la de él, rozó su nariz con la de él y luego se alejo casi corriendo al sentir la respiración de Sasuke sobre su cara por la cercanía, todo rastro de valor desapareció y volvió a mirarlo desde su cama como hacía todas las noches.

Al siguiente día tomó de nuevo valor y volvió a acercarse a él y rosar sus narices pero cuando iba a volver a desistir es rodeada por los brazos de él y de un movimiento rápido como un rayo ella termina acostada en la cama como el estaba hace poco mirándolo sorprendida y con el pelo algo alborotado, mira en una especie de cámara lenta como él abría sus ojos para luego parecer que la traspasaba con la mirada.

-Pensé que nunca lo harías…-dijo mirando fijamente a la sorprendida chica.

-Ehh ¿Hacer q-que?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Estaba esperando a que intentaras volver a besarme ya que la primera vez no pudiste….

-¿T-te diste cuenta?

Como respuesta vio como el ponía sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza obteniendo soporte y la besó tiernamente, un beso para él y el primero para ella que intento responderle torpemente. Al terminar el besó, el sonrió al costado y ella se ruborizó y se miraron sosteniendo sus miradas hacia el otro, Sasuke acarició la mejilla de Hinata y ella desvío la mirada a lo que él la tomó del mentón haciéndola mirarlo.

-Hinata…. ¿Quieres ser mi…novia?- no era ese el estilo de el chico, ella lo noto y sonrío.

-S-si S-Sasuke-kun- sonrieron al unísono sin percatarse de otra pareja.

Se durmieron juntos y abrazados.

-Pov. Naruto-

Estamos con Sakura-chan en el cuarto hablando de algunos temas a futuro… pero no se que pasa…. De la nada Sakura pone una extraña cara y me hace apagar el equipo de música que no estaba muy alto, esta rara dattebayo' , me hace unos extraños gestos que no entiendo, ¿Qué le pasa?, al ver que no le entiendo ella se acerca a mi y….. Me golpea, creo que aún no entiende que tiene fuerza humana dattebayo', me sobo el golpe y ella pone una cara ¿Nostálgica? , ¿Por que le traigo nostalgia al golpearme? que mal.

Se me acerca y me susurra "Naruto escuche algunos ruidos", la sigo y me guía a ¿el cuarto de Hinata?, si ese teme de Sasuke le hace algo lo mató.

Llegamos y abrimos leve la puerta, bueno Sakura lo hizo porque yo soy muy "ruidoso", nos quedamos viendo la escena y todo lo que vi. No me lo esperaba, ¿Desde cuando ese teme quería a mi hermanita? , al ver como se dormían nos volvimos al cuarto, mañana

Hablaré con Sasuke.

Al siguiente día los únicos que se levantaron temprano fueron Sasuke y Hinata quienes anunciarían que eran novios ese día.

Un poco después de despertó Sakura con un somnoliento Naruto que no paraba de bostezar y pedir ramen.

Desayunar juntos pero algo cambió ya que Naruto ya estaba bien despierto.

-Hinata y yo….- decía un calmado Sasuke que sostenía de la cintura de Hinata estando juntos y sentados lado a lado en la mesa.

-Ustedes- interrumpió el único rubio- no crean que no sé por que yo y Sakura-chan..-este fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en las costillas de cortesía de Sakura.

-No crean que no sabemos que saben que habrá un carnaval por que habrá un carruaje de nosotros que naruto y yo creamos…- no había sonado convincente lo sabía pero no sabia que inventar.

no, no sabíamos de eso…- intervino Hinata.

¿ah eso?- dijo naruto no muy seguro causando mayor atención por parte de Sasuke.

-si- dijo golpeándolo de nueva cuenta con un codazo.

-ah si- algo dolorido el rubio.

-mmm… ¿un carnaval?... es normal porque estamos en Uruguay pero no estamos acostumbrados ya que venimos de Japón y lo más importante ¿Quién te dijo que íbamos a participar en eso?- dijo con ojos asesinos.

-Las… m-mujeres n-no… -jugando con sus dedos.

Sakura la miró y entendido… "las mujeres no van tan tapadas como acostumbra Hinata".

-será un día no seas amargado Sasuke.

Y después de mucha discusión terminar por ir las chicas y el rubio que hacia de rey en el carruaje gigante, Sasuke solo miraba atrás de la baya algo embobado por el escultural cuerpo de su novia.

Después las 2 felices parejas fueron a festejar el noviazgo de Sasuke y Hinata.

FIN


End file.
